belonarfandomcom_ar-20200215-history
وحدة:Delink
-- This module de-links most wikitext. p = {} local function delinkReversePipeTrick(s) if mw.ustring.match(s, "^%[%[|.*[|\n]") then -- Check for newlines or multiple pipes. return s else return mw.ustring.match(s, "%[%[|(.*)%]%]") end end local function delinkPipeTrick(s) local linkarea, display = "", "" -- We need to deal with colons, brackets, and commas, per . -- First, remove the text before the first colon, if any. if mw.ustring.match(s, ":") then s = mw.ustring.match(s, "%[%%%]") -- If there are no colons, grab all of the text apart from the square brackets and the pipe. else s = mw.ustring.match(s, "%[%%%]") end -- Next up, brackets and commas. if mw.ustring.match(s, "%(.-%)$") then -- Brackets trump commas. s = mw.ustring.match(s, "(.-) ?%(.-%)$") elseif mw.ustring.match(s, ",") then -- If there are no brackets, display only the text before the first comma. s = mw.ustring.match(s, "(.-),.*$") end return s end local function delinkWikilink(s) local result = s -- Deal with the reverse pipe trick. if mw.ustring.match(result, "%[%[|") then return delinkReversePipeTrick(result) end result = mw.uri.decode(result, "PATH") -- decode percent-encoded entities. Leave underscores and plus signs. result = mw.text.decode(result, true) -- decode HTML entities. -- Check for bad titles. To do this we need to find the -- title area of the link, i.e. the part before any pipes. local titlearea if mw.ustring.match(result, "|") then -- Find if we're dealing with a piped link. titlearea = mw.ustring.match(result, "^%[%.*%%]") else titlearea = mw.ustring.match(result, "^%[%(.-)%%]") end -- Check for bad characters. if mw.ustring.match(titlearea, "[%%<>{}%%%c\n]") then return s end -- Check for categories, interwikis, and files. local colonprefix = mw.ustring.match(result, "%[%(.-):.*%%]") or "" -- Get the text before the first colon. if mw.language.isKnownLanguageTag(colonprefix) or mw.ustring.match(colonprefix, "^Ccategory$") or mw.ustring.match(colonprefix, "^Ffile$") or mw.ustring.match(colonprefix, "^Iimage$") then return "" end -- Remove the colon if the link is using the . if mw.ustring.match(result, "%[%then result = "[[" .. mw.ustring.match(result, "%[%[:(.*%%])") end -- Deal with links using the . if mw.ustring.match(result, "^%[%[^*|%]%]") then return delinkPipeTrick(result) end -- Find the display area of the wikilink if mw.ustring.match(result, "|") then -- Find if we're dealing with a piped link. result = mw.ustring.match(result, "^%[%(.+)%%]") -- Remove new lines from the display of multiline piped links, -- where the pipe is before the first new line. result = mw.ustring.gsub(result, "\n", "") else result = mw.ustring.match(result, "^%[%(.-)%%]") end return result end local function delinkURL(s) -- Assume we have already delinked internal wikilinks, and that -- we have been passed some text between two square brackets foo. -- If the text contains a line break it is not formatted as a URL, regardless of other content. if mw.ustring.match(s, "\n") then return s end -- Check if the text has a valid URL prefix and at least one valid URL character. local valid_url_prefixes = {"//", "http://", "https://", "ftp://", "gopher://", "mailto:", "news:", "irc://"} local url_prefix for i,v in ipairs(valid_url_prefixes) do if mw.ustring.match(s, '^%.. v ..'[^"%s.*%]' ) then url_prefix = v break end end -- Get display text if not url_prefix then return s end s = mw.ustring.match(s, "^%.. url_prefix .. "(.*)%") -- Grab all of the text after the URL prefix and before the final square bracket. s = mw.ustring.match(s, '^.-(.*)') or "" -- Grab all of the text after the first URL separator character ("<> ). s = mw.ustring.match(s, "^%s*(%S.*)$") or "" -- If the separating character was a space, trim it off. s_decoded = mw.text.decode(s, true) if mw.ustring.match(s_decoded, "%c") then return s else return s_decoded end end local function delinkLinkClass(s, pattern, delinkFunction) if not type(s) "string" then error("Attempt to de-link non-string input.", 2) end if not ( type(pattern) "string" and mw.ustring.sub(pattern, 1, 1) "^" ) then error('Invalid pattern detected. Patterns must begin with "^".', 2) end -- Iterate over the text string, and replace any matched text. using the -- delink function. We need to iterate character by character rather -- than just use gsub, otherwise nested links aren't detected properly. local result = "" while mw.ustring.len(s) > 0 do -- Replace text using one iteration of gsub. s = mw.ustring.gsub(s, pattern, delinkFunction, 1) -- Append the left-most character to the result string. result = result .. mw.ustring.sub(s, 1, 1) s = mw.ustring.sub(s, 2, -1) end return result end local function _delink(args) local text = args1 or "" if args.refs "yes" then -- Remove any representing ref tags. In most situations -- this is not a good idea - only use it if you know what you are doing! text = mw.ustring.gsub(text, "UNIQ%w*%-ref%-%d*%-QINU", "") end if not (args.comments "no") then text = mw.ustring.gsub(text, "", "") -- Remove html comments. end if not (args.wikilinks "no") then text = delinkLinkClass(text, "^%[%.-%%]", delinkWikilink) -- De-link wikilinks. end if not (args.urls "no") then text = delinkLinkClass(text, "^%.-%", delinkURL) -- De-link URLs. end if not (args.whitespace "no") then -- Replace single new lines with a single space, but leave double new lines -- and new lines only containing spaces or tabs before a second new line. text = mw.ustring.gsub(text, "(\t[ \t]*)\n([ \t]*\t)", "%1 %2") text = mw.ustring.gsub(text, "[ \t]+", " ") -- Remove extra tabs and spaces. end return text end function p.delink(frame) local args if frame mw.getCurrentFrame() then -- We're being called via #invoke. If the invoking template passed any args, use -- them. Otherwise, use the args that were passed into the template. args = frame:getParent().args for k, v in pairs(frame.args) do args = frame.args break end else -- We're being called from another module or from the debug console, so assume -- the args are passed in directly. args = frame end return _delink(args) end return p